The sliding doors mechanism is well known and commonly used in many utilities that require doors such as, for example, cabinets, closets, rooms and buildings entrances and so forth.
To allow doors to slide, each door is usually seated in a guiding-track where the door is enabled to slide through the track through bearings and/or rolling mechanisms such as wheels that slide along the track. To prevent the doors from clashing each other when passing by one another, the doors are usually seated and slide along different tracks where each track is positioned in a different plane where the planes are parallel.
The user may open each door by manually sliding the door along the guiding-tracks. The user may reach each side of a closet, for example, by manually coupling the doors and move the coupled assembly together to allow more closet space to open or be revealed.
The mechanism of sliding doors is extremely useful and convenient yet to manually slide the doors can be quite exhausting, especially after some usage-period when the doors can get off-track due to unbalanced sliding of the doors, accumulating dirt etc. The user cannot keep perfect balance of all doors' frame when sliding them in everyday use. Over the years or months, the tilting of the door inside the track caused by the imbalances when sliding, can damage the guiding-track's frame and the door may be tilted off-track and or be stuck inside the tracks and require a substantially fierce applying of physical force to slide the door.